Cynema
Cynema is the title of a blog run by Harrison Smith, which later inspired an accompanying podcast of the same name. On it, he takes a hard look at the relationship between cynicism and the entertainment industry. On January 28, 2020, the podcast became sponsored by streaming platform DarkMatter TV.B. HARRISON SMITH JOINS THE DARK SIDE AS DARKMATTER TV’S 1ST BRAND AMBASSADOR Background Harrison defines Cynema as the cynical contempt for an audience by making product that is devoid of creativity, passion, and respect for production value, while having the financial and creative means to do better. The podcast was inspired by the blog which was inspired by the movie Jaws the Revenge. Episodes Episode 1: What Is Cynema? Read the Blog: Cynema "Jaws the Revenge" inspired the blog which inspired the podcast. Find out why and cynicism's impact on our entertainment. Episode 1 What Is Cynema?|July 3, 2019 Episode 2: Jaws the Worst Read the Blog: Jaws the Worst "Jaws the Revenge" is not only the worst movie ever made, but defines cynicism in filmmaking. Episode 2 Jaws the Worst|July 4, 2019 Episode 3: Jaws 3-D: The Third Dimension Is Cynema Read the Blog: Jaws 3D: The Third Dimension Is Cynema Is "Jaws 3-D" all Cynema or did some of the people involved intend to make a good film and just missed the target? A look at how the film was made and its release strategy. EP 3 Jaws 3-D The Third Dimension Is Cynema|July 8, 2019 Episode 4: Godzilla vs. Cynema Read the Blog: Godzilla vs. Cynema Does Godzilla King of the Monsters qualify as Cynema? Special call-in guest, Mr. Cynic says so. Let's see. EP 4 Godzilla vs. Cynema|July 14, 2019 Episode 5: When Filmmakers Strike Back Read the Blog: When Filmmakers Strike Back Do filmmakers have the right to respond directly to misinformed "reviews" or ignorant comments, and just what constitutes a "review" these days? EP 5 When Filmmakers Strike Back|July 22, 2019 Episode 6: The Tucky Williams Interview Filmmaker and actress, Tucky Williams of "Girl/Girl Scene" gives one hell of an interview that chronicles her fight with Amazon and vitriolic comments that got her film removed from the media giant. You have to hear it to believe it. EP 6 The Tucky Williams Interview|July 29, 2019 Episode 7: Critical Thinking Read the Blog: Critical Thinking Smith reviews a review of his first film, "The Fields" as an example of when reviewers come at a filmmaker and just plain get shit wrong. It's not about liking or disliking, it's about knowing what you're talking about. EP 7 "Critical Thinking"|August 5, 2019 Episode 8: Remakes Or Repackagings? Read the Blog: Who Ya Gonna Call Out? Are remakes inherently cynical or bad or is it something else that causes such strong backlash to when a remake is announced? Smith looks at the cynical practice of "repackaging" - a hybrid between a sequel and remake. EP 8 Remakes Or Repackagings?|August 12, 2019 Episode 9: The Hilton Ruiz Interview Indie filmmaker Hilton Ruiz talks "Zombie With A Shotgun" and gives fantastic advice and inspiration to anyone out there dogging this filmmaking dream and fighting the cynicism that comes with it. EP 9 The Hilton Ruiz Interview|August 19, 2019 Episode 10: What Do You Got? The question YOU as a filmmaker should be asking back to potential financiers and executives. This episode looks how cynicism can grow from being jerked around in this industry. Know the difference between "love" and a good fucking. EP 10 What Do You Got?|August 26, 2019 Episode 11: Friday The 13th Got Lucky Read the Blog: Friday the 13th Gets Lucky The time and era a film is made is imperative to its success or failure. Cynema looks at the slasher genre within historical context and why a number of reboots have stumbled, specifically with the Friday the 13th series. EP 11 Friday The 13th Got Lucky|August 31, 2019 Episode 12: When Remakes Have Nothing To Say Read the Blog: Fright Night or…Why Remake When You Can Retitle? What happens when a remake is devoid of the historical context of its original? We look at 1985's Fright Night and its 2011 remake for answers. EP 12 When Remakes Have Nothing To Say|September 7, 2019 Episode 13: An Open Letter to New Line "Cynema": Fix "Friday the 13th" Read the Blog: An Open Letter to New Line “Cynema”: Take A Stab At Something Different How do you make the venerated horror franchise relevant again? You bring back Corey Feldman, that's how. Listen to Harrison's pitch session to New Line Cinema and Paramount and find out why. EP 13 An Open Letter to New Line "Cynema" Fix "Friday the 13th"|September 13, 2019 Episode 14: Hollywood Bullshit and the Cool Kids Lunch Table Indie filmmakers go through a lot of bullshit. From start to finish and getting your stuff out there, it's all part of trying to find a seat at the Hollywood Cool Kids lunch table. So what do you do when you're approached by some real bullshit, especially if it means advancing your own career? EP 14 Hollywood Bullshit and the Cool Kids Lunch Table|September 22, 2019 Episode 15: Film Dysmorphia & The Suspension of Disbelief Read the Blog: Suspension of Disbelief in Film Dysmorphia Has CGI and green screening changed the way we view and process our entertainment? The term "dated" gets thrown around a lot but when stripped of context, films are seen from a very distorted view. EP 15 Film Dysmorphia & The Suspension of Disbelief|September 29, 2019 Episode 16: Dread Central's Michelle Swope Interview Horror film writer and reviewer, Michelle Swope talks horror, CGI, where the genre is going, what she's seeing coming across her desk and...A Nightmare on Elm Street provides a therapy session. EP 16 Dread Central's Michelle Swope Interview|October 5, 2019 Episode 17: Friends Don't Let Friends Option Bad Scripts Read the Blog: All Work And No Play Makes “The Shining” A Dull Film What happens when a friend and fellow filmmaker options a bad script and asks your opinion? Also how does Harrison connect this script to The Shining? Listen and find out. EP 17 Friends Don't Let Friends Option Bad Scripts|October 13, 2019 Episode 18: Is George Lucas the Phantom Menace? Read the Blog: Is George Lucas the Phantom Menace? George Lucas gets a lot of grief, but how much is deserved? What do Superfans, Disney, and the industry have to do with any of it and...is it Cynema? EP 18 Is George Lucas the Phantom Menace?|October 19, 2019 External Links *Cynema Blog on Horror Fuel *Cynema Podcast on iTunes *Cynema Podcast on YouTube *Cynema Podcast on Spotify *Cynema Podcast on Pinecast *Cynema Podcast on Stitcher References Category:Media